The invention relates to an arrangement of two components, in particular hinge components, wherein at least the first component is produced by die casting and comprises a recess in which at least one section of the second component is adjustably guided, wherein at least one side wall of the recess is provided with a mold release bevel. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing the first component. The components can be parts of a door hinge that can be adjusted relative to each other in particular.
Die casting is an industrial casting method for the series production and mass production of components. Individual components are produced by metal die casting in the manufacture of door hinges as well. The advantage results that relatively complex shapes can be formed in a single reshaping process.
Document EP 2 186 979 A2 describes a door hinge having a fastening part which comprises a base. An insert is inserted into a recess of the base. The joints of the door hinge are positioned at the insert.
The base of the door hinge is a component that can be produced by die casting. To this end, molten metal is pressed into a mold under high pressure and at a high rate of speed. The mold is designed such that at least one side wall of the recess comprises a slight bevel, which is also referred to as a mold release bevel. The mold release bevel is a deviation from the vertical in model and mold making. It makes it possible to lift the finished model out of the mold without damage. Clamping or scuffing of the material is thereby prevented. A mold release bevel can be provided on all sides or on only one side of a model that extends at a right angle to the parting. For small parts, the mold release bevel is typically 2%.
For arrangements of the type in question, at least one wall of the recess of the first component is not straight, but rather is beveled. This results in a funnel-type recess, the cross section of which decreases in the insertion direction. When the second component is inserted into the recess, the distance of the inserted part to the side wall becomes shorter and shorter due to the bevel thereof. When the position of the two components is adjusted relative to each other, variable play results, although a fixed seat is not ensured.